Light From Within
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Befand man sich auf der Schwelle zum Tod, rauschte alles, was einem am Spark lag in einem unglaublichen Eiltempo vor der inneren Optik vorbei. Und trotzdem konnte Barricade jedes der Bilder erkennen. Eines stach ganz besonders hervor. Das Bild des quitschgelben Autobot-Bugs. Songfic zu: Through the looking glass - Machinae Supremacy Spielt während Dark of the Moon


_I can feel the sands of time_

_Passing through the hourglass_

_And it shimmers in my eyes_

_As I linger in the wake_

_As eternity escapes_

_I begin to realize._

Die roten Optiken glühten. Obgleich er genau sehen konnte, dass seine Chancen alles andere als gut standen, lag nicht etwa Furcht oder Gleichgültigkeit in ihnen. Stärke und der übliche Spott waren in ihnen zu sehen – und das selbst jetzt.

Barricades Beine fühlten sich taub an – er rechnete damit, dass sie bereits nicht mehr an seinem restlichen, gewaltigen, metallenen Körper hafteten – und er war müde. Nachdem er geblendet worden war, hatte ihn ein sengender Schmerz in die Knie gezwungen und nun sah es so aus, als würde er seinen eigenen Tod wie in Zeitlupe auf sich zukommen sehen. Er bekam voll und ganz mit, wie diese lächerlichen, menschlichen Fleischklöpse mit ihren kleinen „Waffen" durch die Gegend rannten, wie kopflose Hühner und er konnte die kleinen Projektile sehen, die auf ihn zugeflogen kamen. Barricade war sich sicher, seine eigene Waffe bei seinem Sturz fallen gelassen zu haben aber selbst wenn er sie noch fest im Griff gehabt hätte, würde es nichts mehr nützen.

Was so kleine Dinge für einen Schaden anrichten konnten... Barricade hasste den Gedanken daran.

Es fühlte sich so unwirklich an. Als setze die Stasis gleich ein... Doch der Police-Cruiser wusste sehr genau, dass er für immer „Stasis halten" würde, wenn das unausweichliche gleich erst einmal eingetreten war. Es war nicht zu verhindern. Er täte vielleicht gut daran, sich schon mal an den Gedanken daran, in die Weiten des Allsparks einzugehen, zu gewöhnen.

Barricade wunderte sich in seinen wirren Gedanken, wie ein Wesen wie er selbst, in diesem Moment so viel Frieden verspüren konnte, obwohl dieser ganz klar völlig fehl am Platze war. Gerade er, der ein so stolzer Decepticon-Krieger war und keinen Hehl aus seiner eigenen Zerstörungswut machte.

Zu seinem Leidwesen musste er einsehen, dass diese Menschen zumindest mit einer ihrer vielen, dummen, kleinen Theorien Recht behielten: Befand man sich auf der Schwelle zum Tod, rauschte alles, was einem am Spark lag in einem unglaublichen Eiltempo vor der inneren Optik vorbei. Und trotzdem konnte Barricade jedes der Bilder erkennen. Seine Rekrutierung, Frenzy, die Leben, die er ohne zu zögern ausgelöscht hatte... Eines stach ganz besonders hervor. Das Bild des quitschgelben Autobot-Bugs. Barricade hatte immer darauf bestanden, diese Gedanken aus seinem Prozessor zu vertreiben. Jetzt ließ er sie zu. Er hatte ohnehin nichts mehr zu verlieren.

_Once I walked along a field_

_Another nightmare in my mind_

_And beheld the fearful symmetry._

_Everything was beautiful_

_Even things that were dead_

_And I surged with violent imagery._

Das Schlachtfeld, welches sich vor ihm erstreckte war enorm. Überall Leichen, die nicht mal erkaltet waren und aus dessen klaffenden Wunden frisches Energon lief. Barricade bildete sich sogar ein, bei einigen von ihnen zu sehen, wie sie diese Welt verließen. Es waren sowohl blaue, als auch rote Optiken, die erloschen und sie waren überall verstreut. Begleitet wurde das beinahe surreale Bild von denen, die noch auf ihren Beinen standen, kämpften und schrien, verwundeten und verwundet wurden.

Er selbst wartete. Stand auf einer Anhöhe in sicherer Entfernung und brauchte nicht einmal Schutz zu suchen. Er würde nicht entdeckt werden, solange jeder von ihnen so vollkommen darin vertieft war, nicht zu sterben und seine Fraktion zu verteidigen. Barricade kam sich tatenlos vor. Er war ein Jäger. Trotzdem durfte er mit seinen scharfen Klauen kein Energon vergießen. Noch nicht. Bis ihm sein Zeichen gegeben wurde, musste er geduldig sein.

Barricade liebte das Schlachtfeld – hatte er, seit er denken konnte. Er war einfach dafür geschaffen worden, das spürte er. Umso rasender machte es ihn, warten zu müssen. Das Gefühl die Klaue in einen Bot zu stoßen, sie quälend langsam wieder hinaus zu ziehen und die hellblaue Flüssigkeit hinunter tropfen zu spüren war berauschend.

Es war ein einziger Alptraum, selbst dieses Schlachtfeld vor ihm. Aber es war seiner. Und solange er der Spielemacher war, sollte es ihm recht sein.

Gerade als Barricade dabei war, langsam ungeduldig zu werden, erhaschten seine Optiken einen flüchtigen Blick auf etwas Gelbes. Der Gelbe bewegte sich flink fort. Vertraute im Kampf eher auf Geschwindigkeit und Geschick, als auf Stärke. Seine „Hörner" hatte er angelegt, um seine Anspannung und Bereitschaft zu signalisieren während er immer wieder auswich, um danach selbst Treffer landen zu können. Barricade hatte von diesem Autobot gehört. Bumblebee. Allerdings machte dessen Unfähigkeit zu sprechen, die Fähigkeiten des Scouts bereits wieder wett. Er war ein Fehler in seinem ganzen Wesen. Ein _Bug_. Nichts weiter.

Und trotzdem konnte der Decepticon-Hunter nicht leugnen, dass der gelbe Bot nicht vollkommen unfähig war... Interessant. Er würde diesen Tatbestand noch einmal gründlich in Augenschein nehmen.

Barricade bekam sein Zeichen und trat in Aktion.

_I walked a thousand miles just to see for myself_

_Looked behind my eyes_

_And found my hell._

_And in the light of the sun we go._

_Through rain and raging snow_

_To find the things we do not know._

Ein Schlag, mit dem er gerechnet hatte, traf Barricade in sein metallenes Gesicht, bevor sein Gegner seinem Konter auswich und zurücksprang. Die gelbe Lackierung glänzte im Mondlicht, während sie an manchen anderen Stellen bewusst ausgeblasst und sogar ein wenig rostig schien. Barricade musste diesen Autobot in Sicherheit wiegen, dann würde er die Oberhand gewinnen.

„Gib nicht an, wenn du unterlegen bist, Bug", schnarrte der Decepticon.

Vermutlich sorgte dieser Narr sich, dass irgendwelche Menschen sie hören könnten. Sie befanden sich mitten in der Nacht, außerhalb der Stadt an einem menschenleeren, weitläufigen Platz. Wer sollte schon auf zwei sich prügelnde Cybertronier aufmerksam werden? Da konnten sie ihre kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit doch gleich hier und jetzt beenden, nicht wahr?

Jahre waren vergangen und Cybertron zerstört. Dies hatte Barricade aber nicht daran gehindert einen erstklassigen Gegner in dem Autobot-Scout zu finden.

Der Decepticon war schon seit einer Weile auf der Erde. Er hatte sich als Mustang Saleen S281 getarnt. Ein Polizeiwagen. Es hatte seinen Humor getroffen und so war er in der Lage gewesen, den Funk aufzuschnappen, in dem von einem quitschgelben Camero die Rede war, der sich nicht an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen hielt. Zufälligerweise in der Gegend, in der Cade postiert worden war, bis weitere Befehle von Starscream eintrafen. Barricade kümmerte sich nicht um die Regeln der Menschen, hatte es sich aber nicht nehmen lassen, sich an die Fersen des Bugs zu heften.

Da Barricade gedroht hatte, die Sirenen anzustellen und Bumblebee wusste, dass die Menschen nicht verstehen würden, dass dieses Polizeiauto nicht zu ihnen gehörte, hatte er sich widerwillig von dem Con eskortieren lassen.

Hier waren sie nun. Schlugen sich gegenseitig die Schädel ein.

_„Wer ist hier unterlegen?"_, stotterte das Radio die einzelnen Satzteile zusammen. Barricade verkniff sich ein höhnisches Lachen. Fast hätte er den Bug ernst nehmen können.

Cade wartete den nächsten Schlag ab, duckte sich im richtigen Moment und schnappte sich Bumblebees rechten Arm, mit dem er nach Barricade geschlagen hatte. Mit Leichtigkeit zwang er den Autobot zu einer Umdrehung, packte ihn grob am Nacken und riss ihn an den Kablen, die dort verliefen, zu Boden und in den Dreck. Bumblebee quitschte leise und deutlich gegen seinen Willen. Barricade hatte es trotzdem gehört und genoss es regelrecht, als er sein gesamtes Gewicht auf den schwächeren Mech stütze und diesen so nur noch weiter in den Staub drückte. Die gelben „Flügel" schabten unter Bees und Cades Gewicht und erzeugten ein kränkliches Quitschen aber so konnte der Decepticon sich wenigstens sicher sein, dass es dem Bot wehtat.

Er bemerkte, wie Wassertropfen damit begonnen, vom Himmel herab zu plätschern. Erst bloß vereinzelt, dann immer mehr. Kurz blickte Barricade auf und entließ einen verächtlichen Laut aus seinen Lüftern. Dieser Planet war absolut anders als Cybertron und dies gefiel ihm nicht. Cade sah auf sein Opfer unter ihm zurück, um ganz sicherzugehen, dass er sich nicht zu lange hatte ablenken lassen, um einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Bumblebee erwiderte seinen Blick aus verschleierten Optiken. So wie es aussah, war der Regen dabei ihm sämtliche Sicht zu nehmen. Das Wasser platschte auf seine Optiken und hinterließ dort einen verschwommenen Film.

Der Spark hinter Barricades Brust schien schier verrückt zu spielen, als er seine riesige Klaue neben dem Helm des Anderen in die Erde rammte, um sich weiter hinunterbeugen zu können. Aus glühenden, roten Optiken starrte er in rebellische blaue. Der Decepticon konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen, warum dieser Bot ihm mehr Freude zu bereiten schien, als all die Anderen, deren Leben er in der Vergangenheit genommen hatte.

„Wie fühlt es sich an, zu wissen, dass man in wenigen Sekunden sterben wird, Bug?", fragte Barricade provokant und kratzte einmal drohend über den Hals des Scouts. Er hatte diese Frage schon sehr oft gestellt. Sie war gewöhnlich. Alltäglich. Aber er ertappte sich dabei, wie er ihr dieses Mal eine größere Bedeutung zumaß.

Bumblebee musterte den auf ihm knienden, breit und diabolisch grinsenden Decepticon. In der Vergangenheit war er immer mal wieder mit Barricade angeeckt. Jetzt allerdings war es schlimmer denn je. Cade schien regelrecht blind vor Mordlust. Das allein war keine Seltenheit aber Bee konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen. Barricade war ein Mörder, ja, aber er tötete niemals grundlos. Bumblebee könnte sich für seine eigenen Gedanken selbst ohrfeigen. Das klang ja beinahe so, als würde er den elenden Con verteidigen, oder ihm zumindest eine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten zugestehen! Und das brachte der gelbe Bot nicht übers Herz. Nicht in Bezug auf einen abscheulichen Mörder wie Barricade.

Die stechend roten Optiken starrten Bee immer noch an. Sie warteten auf eine Antwort, auf die sonst so rhetorisch gemeinte Frage.

_„Wie fühlt es sich an, zu wissen, dass du sowieso nicht den Mumm hast, es wirklich zu Ende zu bringen, Cade?"_, tönte Bumblebees Radio schließlich, wobei er den verhassten Spitznamen des Cons bewusst nutzte.

Barricade röhrte wütend auf und holte aus. Er war noch nie der Typ Mech gewesen, der sich dominieren oder verspotten ließ. Cades Klaue hinterließ einen schmalen Schnitt in Bumblebees Hals. Flüssiges Blau trat augenblicklich aus der Öffnung aus. Es war nicht genug, um den frechen Bot für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber gleichzeitig doch genug, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Besagter Autobot zuckte schwer zusammen, verbot sich aber jeglichen Laut, um Cade seine Genugtuung zu verwehren.

„Sag nochmal, dass ich dich nicht töten werde", befahl dieser und ließ so durchscheinen, dass er es tun _konnte_, wenn er wollte.

Bumblebee hätte dem Anderen dieses Grinsen am liebsten aus dem Gesicht gewischt. In jeder anderen Situation hätte er es auch getan.

Erst waren die Optiken des gelben Bots noch mit der gleichen Aufmüpfigkeit gefüllt, wie die ganze Zeit über. Cade konnte erahnen, dass der Bug sich seine Schwächen auf keinen Fall eingestehen wollte. Es war verständlich. Kein Cybertronier würde sich diese Schmach freiwillig antun. Doch dann änderte sich etwas in dem leuchtenden Blau. Es wurde stumpf, nahm eine Gleichgültigkeit an, die so gar nicht zu dem frechen Gesicht des gelben Mechs passen wollte. Dann drehte Bumblebee seinen Kopf zur Seite, als wollte er eine stille Einladung aussprechen.

_„Bitte. Versuchs doch."_ Die Herausforderung, die gerade noch so in den verschiedenen Tonlagen der Radio-Stimmen mitschwang, konnte Barricade problemlos hören, er war jedoch zu verdattert, um es wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Bumblebee bemerkte den verwirrten Blick des anderen Mechs und erklärte sich halbherzig: _„Du hattest doch vor mich zu töten. Ich habe keinen Ausweg mehr. Ich bin gerade dein Gefangener und wir wissen beide, dass die Anderen nicht rechtzeitig hier wären, wenn ich sie jetzt anfunken würde. Ich sterbe allerdings mit Würde, wenn ich schon abtreten muss!"_

Kaum zu glauben, dass es möglich war, eine so große Wortmenge, von verschiedenen Radio Stationen zusammen zu basteln... Wenigstens hatten die Fleischlinge sich in der Hinsicht nützlich gemacht...

Als er daran dachte zum finalen Schlag anzusetzen, fühlte sich Barricades Spark hinter den schützenden Brustplatten so an, als würde er quälend langsam in Flammen aufgehen... Merkwürdig. Dieses Gefühl war neu. Am meisten interessierte den Con aber, ob Bumblebees Spark sich genauso verhielt. Und wenn ja, ob er dies aus Angst, Wut oder derselben Empfindung tat... Für einen Augenblick hatte Cade das Gefühl, als würde dort etwas vibrieren, oder als würde dort eine Kraft wirken, die er entweder nicht kannte, oder lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte.

Bumblebee schloss seine Optiken und wartete einfach ab. Jetzt hing es wohl wirklich von einem Con ab, der nicht minder skrupellos war, als Megatron selbst. Er spürte Barricade nicht eine Bewegung vollziehen, und dennoch war da etwas an den Kablen an seinem Hals... Jedoch war es keine Klinge. Dafür fühlte es sich zu... sanft an. Das Erste das er sah, als er die Optiken also wieder aufriss war Cades zur Seite gekrümmter Körper. Sein Helm schien verschwunden. Bumblebee fiepte, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf und instinktiv zuckte sein Körper nach oben. Dies hatte jedoch bloß zur Folge, dass er gegen Barricades massive Brust prallte, welcher diese Bewegung als eine Art Ansporn aufzufassen schien...

Der Helm des Decepticons ruhte neben Bumblebees Hals und eine lange, rote Zunge, fuhr über die sensiblen Kabel. Bee fiepte erneut, war sich dieses Mal allerdings nicht mehr sicher, ob Cade wirklich im Sinn hatte, ihn zu foltern... Der Con war derweil damit beschäftigt, zarter als gewöhnlich zuzubeißen. Es hatte etwas spielerisches.

„Komm schon, Bug, erzähl mir nicht, du hast das noch nie getan", spottete Cade.

Bumblebee fiel auf, wie oft der andere Mech ihn bereits „Bug" genannt hatte, fand aber nicht die Kraft sich zu beschweren.

Nachdem der gelbe Autobot tatsächlich eine Zeit lang geschwiegen hatte, erhob sich Barricade leicht und starrte ihm ungläubig in die verlegen strahlenden, blauen Optiken.

Ein Grinsen schlich über die monsterartigen Züge des Decepticons. „Du hast das noch nicht gemacht", stellte er fast schon triumphierend, wie ein kleines Menschenkind fest.

Bumblebees Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich, als wollte er etwas sagen wie Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst!. In diesem Moment erkannte Barricade erst, wie unschuldig und unglaublich Blau die Optiken des Kleineren glitzerten. In der finsteren Nacht strahlten sie ihm entgegen. Cade musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Es war nicht so, als würde er sich strikt an die Regeln halten... Und Megatron war quasi verschollen. Er würde ihm also nicht den Kopf vom Körper reißen, wenn er seine Fraktion für ein paar kurze, sensationelle Momente vergaß...

**Klick**

Das Geräusch drang selbst durch den prasselnden Regen gut verständlich an seine Audiorezeptoren. Barricades Blick schoss zu der gelben Brustpanzerung hinunter, hinter der er selbstverständlich den Spark des Bots vermutete. Als hätte er es nicht bereits gewusst. Eines der vielen Schlösser war aufgesprungen. Bumblebee hatte dies _wirklich_ noch nie getan... Barricades eigener Spark schien nun nur noch mehr zu brennen, diesmal allerdings vor aufsteigender Lust.

„Ungeduldig...", knurrte er. Es hatte tadelnd klingen sollen, stattdessen lag ein verruchter Ton in seiner tiefen Stimme.

Bumblebees Optiken waren unergründlich, und da der gelbe Bot einen Mundschutz trug, war sein Gesichtsausdruck umso schwerer zu lesen.

Weit hinter ihnen ging die Sonne am Firmament auf. Sie tauchte den Himmel in ein verregnetes, aber trotzdem strahlendes Grau.

_I will go_

_Never laying low_

_Just tell me how to breathe_

_And I will make it so._

_You must know_

_That this is not for show_

_And if you are not wise _

_it will_

_be your demise._

Die Erinnerung und die damit verbundene Erregung war in seinem Prozessor immer noch genauso existent und klar, als würde es gerade in diesem Moment passieren. Dies war nicht der Fall.

Monate später, hatten sie sich schließlich wieder gesehen. Dieses Mal war keine Zeit gewesen, die Fraktionen zu vergessen. Barricade hatte einen Job zu erfüllen gehabt, ebenso wie der Autobot-Bug. Und sie beide hatten ihr Bestes geben müssen. Bumblebee indem er den Menschenjungen beschützte und Barricade, indem er versuchte den Standort der Brille aus diesem Fleischling herauszupressen, wenn nötig.

Obwohl Barricade das Gefühl hatte, Stunden wären vergangen, war es in Wirklichkeit nur ein Sekundenbruchteil. Er war immer noch dabei, in Zeitlupe zu versuchen, in Sicherheit zu krabbeln. Jedoch wusste er allzu genau, dass es nicht funktionieren würde.

Es fühlte sich wie ein Game-Over bei einem dieser Menschen-Videospiele an. Man war einen Moment lang unaufmerksam, fand keinen Ausweg mehr und trieb sich selbst in die Ecke. Und dann würde es vorbei sein. Man wusste es, in dem Moment, indem es sich um Millisekunden handelte, bis es tatsächlich passierte. Und Cade wusste, es würde gleich soweit sein.

Er hatte keine Chance mehr.

Sein Blick glitt suchend umher, über die zertrümmerten Straßen und Leichen seiner Kameraden. Er hielt nach dem gelben Schimmer Ausschau, den er aus den Augen verloren hatte, als er in die Knie gegangen war.

_We come to honor; to stand or die_

_To pass the hours of our lives._

_We burn the silence and all the lies._

_To fuel the fire inside our eyes_

_We all go!_

Cade hatte nicht vorgehabt, Bumblebee wirklich auszulöschen – das heißt, er wusste nicht, ob er es wirklich vorgehabt hatte. Zwischen ihnen Beiden hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit eine gewaltige Hassliebe entwickelt, die zumindest Barricade selbst voll ausgekostet hatte. Sie führten ein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel. Blieb nur die Frage, was die Katze tun sollte, wenn sie der Maus tatsächlich überdrüssig wurde und sie schlussendlich tötete? Barricade hatte sich – wie frühere Erfahrungen ja bereits zeigten – nie dazu in der Lage gefühlt, sich eine neue Maus, ein neues Opfer, auszusuchen.

Es wäre auch gelogen gewesen, wenn Cade behauptet hätte, dass die Verfolgungsjagden seine Motoren nicht hatten heißlaufen lassen...

Noch bevor er weiter darüber sinnieren konnte, ob er es schaffen würde, den frechen Bot aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, fasste er das altbekannte Gelb in die Optik. Weiter hinten zwischen all dem Chaos war er. Kämpfte auf Leben und Tod. Die blauen Iriden strahlten Stärke und Kämpfergeist aus und funkelten genau wie damals. Cades Spark tat einen schmerzvollen Satz.

Nein, auch dieses Mal hätte er Bumblebee nicht ausschalten können. Aber wenn er es nicht getan hätte, hätte es Soundwave getan. Und irgendwann, hätte das Leid Barricade eingeholt. Der Schmerz, seinen Partner verloren zu haben. Obwohl sie geschworen hatten es geheim zu halten, wusste Cade, dass es die Wahrheit war – dass sie verbunden waren und dass es sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen ließ. Höchstens durch seinen Tod. Bumblebee war robuster als er aussah. _Er_ würde es leichter überstehen, wenn Barricade in die Weiten des Allsparks einging, immerhin trug der kleine Autobot eine tiefe Abneigung gegen die Decepticons in sich.

Völlig egal, welcher Ansicht die Fraktionen waren, in Barricades Optiken waren sie alle gleich verdammt. Sie alle hatten es nicht mehr verdient zu leben. Er selbst miteingeschlossen. Aber wenn es einen Mech gab, der es verdient hatte, dann war es wohl Bumblebee.

Barricade unterdrückte ein Keuchen, dass in seinen eigenen Audiorezeptoren dröhnte.

Sie alle mussten irgendwann gehen. Er würde es jetzt tun. Bee würde weiterbestehen.

_Come to honor_

_Stand or die._

_Fuel that fire in your eyes._

Fast war ihm, als läge Verlangen in seinem Blick, als die Welt wieder begann, sich in ihrem normalen Tempo zu drehen. Der Zeitlupeneffekt fand ein Ende und seine Umgebung beschallte den Decepticon wieder in ihrer vollen, ungeschönigten Lautstärke.

In diesem Moment fuhr Bumblebees Helm herum. Barricade starrte direkt in das strahlende, wunderschöne Blau und er wusste, der Andere konnte ihn genau sehen. Das erste Mal in seiner Zeit unter Megatrons Herrschaft, wünschte Barricade sich einen Kuss – diese zärtliche, dumme und gefühlsduselige Geste, die die Menschen so sehr liebten.

Bumblebees wunderschönes Licht war das Letzte, was er sah und tief in seinem Spark einschloss, als die Explosionen um ihn herum geräuschvoll einschlugen und es für immer dunkel wurde.

**Ende**


End file.
